jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Klonkrieger/Legends
Reden Im Roman "Im Kreuzfeuer" wird gesagt, das die Klonkrieger auser dem schnelleren Wachstum auch noch eine Manipulation haben,m damit sie nur so viel wie nötig reden. In TCW reden sie zwar viel, aber da reden die Droiden auch viel zu viel, die haben eben Schrott gemacht. Aber in beispielsweise Republic Commando lassen die Klonkrieger auch ständig unnötige Kommentare ab. Dies wurde warscheinlich nur dazfür gemacht, das man mehr Spaß am spielen hat, aber welche Information ist nun kanonisch? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 12:07, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :warscheinlich Im Kreufeuer guck dir dazu mal die Seite Kanon an Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 20:35, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Äh, nein. Eindeutig TCW, siehe '''T-Kanon. Ich wüsste nicht, dass Im Kreuzfeuer ein Film ist oder? Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:45, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Stimmt ... Hab bei Videospielen gekuckt ... Sorry .. ^^ ''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 20:47, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::aber TCW macht doch häufig Schrott, warum sollte das dann stimmen? In diesem Fall stimmt wohl eher '''Im Kreuzfeuer, da die Klone im Film, was ja an erster Stelle im Kanon steht, auch nur so viel wie nötig sprechen. Und Im Kreuzfeuer lieert dann noch einen entgültigen Beweis dafür. Denn in TCW sprechen die Droiden auch viel mehr als sie eigentlich laut dem Film können. TCW hat nähmlich ziemlich viele Fehler gemacht. Meiner meinung hat IM Kreuzfeuer recht. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:52, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Im Film wurde doch auch gesagt das sie eine extra manipulation haben um den Befehlen ohne Wiederspruch zu gechorchen. Und In einer normalen Armee gibt auch keiner ständig dumme Sprüche ab wenn er grad einen Auftrag het. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 11:16, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass der Unterhaltung dient? Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:32, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Du meinst, IM Kreuzfeuer ist zwar kanonisch, aber in TCW nd RC ist es nur zur Unterhaltung gemacht und nicht kanonisch. Hab mich vielleicht schlechtausgedrückt, aber das gleiche hab ich auch in meinem ersten Beitrag auf dieser Dissku geschrieben. Endlich mal einer, der meine Meinung teile. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:38, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::@B1 kannst du das so genau sagen, dass in einer Armee keine dummen Kommentare gegeben werden? Das habe ich anders erlebt... 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 18:13, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Also ich habe noch nie von Soldaten gehört, die im Krieg, wenn die jemanden abschiesen, laut fröhlich frohloken (0 ahnung wie man das schreibt): Volltreffer, jungs. hehe, denen haben wir es gezeigt (mit so nem angeberischen akzent wie in TCW) Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:21, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Eine gewisse Neigung zum Zyniker wird sich jeder Soldat in einer Kampfeinheit früher oder später zu Eigen machen, allein aus Eigenschutz. Solche Aussagen sind in meiner persönlichen Erfahrung nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich... 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 21:21, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::OK. Ich hab keine Erfahrung damit. Aber was von diesen Quellen zählt deinermeinung zum Kanon? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:35, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :TCW ist T-Kanon, Das Buch ist C-Kanon 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 21:47, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Das heißt das TCW recht hat? Ist irgendwie blöd. Ich meine, die machen ständig irgendwelche Fehler, stehen aber trotzdem an zweiter Stelle im Kanon. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 10:07, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Was ist dann mit der Info aus IM Kreuzfeuer? Geht die einfach verloren? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:12, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Man könnte es ja in ein HDK einbauen... 'Pandora' Diskussion 19:45, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::HAb ich gemacht. Aber heute hab ich mir zum Test mal das TCV-Magazin gehohlt. Und in dem Kurzcomic dort drinn sagt auch ein Klone: "Warum müssen wir immer diese dreckigen Aufgaben bekommen, von denen man nicht wieder zurückkommt? (oder irgendwie so ähnlich". Doch in Ep 2 wurde gesagt, dass die KLone eine Manipulation haben, damit sie jeden Befehl ohne ihn in Frage zu stellen ausführen. Dies wurde auch von TCW wiedersprochen (in dem Magazin). Und meineserachtens hängt die Info das die Klone nur so viel wie möglich reden teilweise mit der dass sie keinen Befehl in Frage stellen zusammen. Und da Clone Wars sowieso vilee Fehler macht und in diesem fall auch besonders wenn es um das Sprechen der Klone und Droiden geht, würde ich sagen das diese Info kanonisch ist. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:17, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nichts so eng sehen. TCW, speziell die Serie, ist in erster Linie eine kurzweilige Unterhaltung. Wenn jetzt die Klone – wie es eigentlich sein müsste – nur stramm stehen und alle Befehle regungslos befolgen, wäre der Unterhaltungseffekt für das Publikum an die null. Daher geben die Produzenten den Klonen (und auch Droiden – was ich v.a. bei letzteren offen gesagt doof finde) individuelle Persönlichkeiten, Verhaltensweisen, … Über diese Dinge muss man einfach hinwegsehen oder sie nicht so eng sehen. Gruß 20:24, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Meinst du mit darüber hinwegsehen dass das in TCW halt nur zur Unterhaltung gemacht wurde, die Info aus Im Kreuzfeuer aber kanonisch ict? Wenn ja, dies denke ich nähmlich eigentlich auch. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:36, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, so sehe ich es auch Bild:;-).gif 20:46, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Bevor ich etwas ändere hätte ich gern noch die Meinung eines Admins gehört. Ist jemand von euch Admins gerade on? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:24, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das was ich sagte, ist meine ''persönliche Auslegung. TCW ist nähmlich auch kanonisch... 21:26, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich weis. Aber wie gesagt. Im Film wird gesagt durch ihre Manipulation führen sie jeden Befehl ohne einspruch aus. Und ich finde das mit dem Sprechen gehört da mit rein. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:30, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Pandora, bist du gerade online? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:07, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wenn man es schlüssig in den Artikel einbaut, am besten im HDK den Konflikt erklären, dann kann man das sicher so machen. Pandora Diskussion 20:18, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Die Klone lernten auch das Vode an. Es wird ja in Serien und Bücher wertgelegt, dass Klone eine "Identität" haben. Utapam 21:57, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Rüstung in Clone Wars (aus dem Archiv) In der Fernsehserie Star Wars the Clone Wars haben die Klone ja das Grunddesign der Phase I Rüstung aber Captain Rex hat schon die blauen Markierungen der Phase II Rüstungen der 501.Legion. Außerdem hat Cody schon seine orangenen und Bly seine gelben Markierungen. Ist das eine art Fehler der Macher? Plasma 11:24, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Da TCW nicht gerade für seine Fehlerfreiheit bekannt ist, und es allen anderen Quellen wiederspricht, könnte diese Vermutung nahe liegen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:56, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weis das TCW eigentlich, wenn es ums kanon geht, ziemlich viele Fehler macht. Aber könnte es nicht sein das zwischen der Phase I und der Phase II Rüstungen auch noch eine Phase II Prototyprüstung (o.ä.) getragen wurde? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:34, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Oder von der Phase II Rüstung wurden für erste nur Helme und neue Farbmarkierungen zur Phase I Rüstung ergänzt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 22:29, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Das könnte man vielleicht daraus schließen, als SW-Fan muss man ja auch mal selbst ein paar schlüsse ziehen können, da dies aber nur eine etwas reallistische Vermutung ist kann man das nicht in den Artikel mit einbeziehen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:32, 10. Aug. 2009 ( ::::Da ich das hier gerade erst gesehen habe, muss ich mal kurz noch etwas dazu sagen. Die Farben der Rüstungen wurden keineswegs erst mit der Phase II eingeführt, tatsächlich gibt es schon seit Episode II genügend Bilder und auch Artikel, die die farbliche Markierung von Rängen und Einheiten anzeigen. Auch in den Comics sollte dies bereits aufgefallen sein. 23:21, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Mir ist das genauso wie euch aufgefallen. Habt ihr eine Idee an wen man sich wenden könnte? Grüße --RC- 8015 Fi 18:37, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) :An wen willst du dich wenden? Es ist kein Fehler, guck dir einfach mal die Kategorie:Bilder von Klonkriegern an, dann siehst du genügend Beweise dafür, die nicht aus TCW stammen. 18:38, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) Nochmal TCW In The Clone Wars kommen Szenen vor, wo Klonkrieger ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen (die Soldaten der Rishi-Basis in Rekruten) oder gar zu Verrätern werden (Slick vor der Schlacht von Christophsis). Ist das wieder TCW-Unfug? Eigentlich dürfte das Erbgut der Klone doch so verändert worden sein, dass so etwas nicht vorkommt?SenatorJohnny 20:14, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke, das ist ausnahmsweise kein TCW-Unfug, um mal Palpatine zu zitieren: "Klon oder nicht Klon, man kann einem Wesen nur ein gewisses Maß an Programmierung mitgeben. Früher oder später wird selbst ein gemeiner Soldat zur Summe seiner Erfahrungen werden." Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:24, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich verweise mal auf einen Diskussionsbeitrag von den Benutzern Anakin Skywalker und C-3PO. Dort wird deine Frage glaube ich beantwortet. Gruß 20:44, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bild Bin ich der einzigste der findet dass das Hauptbild sehr merkwürdig aussieht? Ich wär dafür ein anderes zu nehmen. Wir könnten zum Beispiel Verschiedene Formen der Phase-II-Rüstung im Abschnitt Die Rüstung nehmen Ret --RC-8015-Fi 18:46, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Nun, es zeigt, um wen oder was es geht. Wieso sollte man irgendwelche verschiedenen Formen nehmen? Die Phase-I Rüstung dürfte wohl die bekannteste sein und auch in den meisten Quellen vorkommen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:49, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Nun meiner Meinung nach sieht das Bild doof aus und der Oberkörper ist zu klein. --RC-8015-Fi 16:21, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Naja, es ist halt nunmal einfach ein Bild von einen Klonkrieger. Denkst du denn, das nur der Oberkörper interessant ist? Pandora Diskussion 16:26, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Ich denke dass ein zu kleiner Oberkörper auf normalen Beinen s****** aussieht. --RC-8015-Fi 11:39, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kennung hallo, an alle. Ich hab ne Idee bezüglich der Kennung der Truppen: könnte man nicht in die vorlage einfügen zum beispiel |Kennung=CC bei den normalen klon kriegern und bei Commandos |Kennung=RC das wäre meiner meinung nach besser das natürlich bei allen Truppen die eine Kennung's IP haben möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:31, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :nein könnte man nicht, es sei denn du beförderst alle klone zu comander--RC-8015-Fi 13:47, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::nein so meinte ich das nicht ich meinte das so dass man z.B. bei denm Artikel Republic Commando einfügt '|Kennung=RC''' und bei Klontruppen einfügt |Kennung=CT also bei dem jeweiligen Artikle von einem Rang in der Armee dann die jeweilige Kennung angibt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:06, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich glaube das wäre bei den Vorschlägen besser unter gebracht. 15:01, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Wohl kaum, das sieht man doch am Namen, und außerdem ist das der Rang/die Einheit, welche man schon eintragen kann. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:05, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Also nein oder wie jetzt? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:05, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Nein, weil es unnötig ist. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:06, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::is ok war nur ein vorschlag möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:08, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Anzahl der Klonkrieger Tut mir Leid, aber im Text wird nicht darauf eingegangen, wievele Klonkrieger von Dooku in Auftrag gegeben wurden. In Angriff der Klonkrieger ist die Rede, dass es 1,2 Millionen "Einheiten" gibt. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass die Bezeichnung "Einheit" für einzelne Krieger steht. Wie sollte die Republik dennn mit eineinhalb Millionen Klonkriegern in einer ganzen Galaxie Krieg führen, angesichts einer gewaltigen Armee aus Milliarden Droiden? Laut meinen Recherchen gab es auch im zweiten Weltkrieg "Einheiten", die jeweils aus 100 000 Mann bestanden. Nehmen wir mal an, dass mit "Einheiten" in Krieg der Sterne dasselbe gemeint ist. Dann existieren während der Schlacht von Geonosis ungefähr 120 000 000 000 Klonkrieger (!), was wohl eher realistisch wäre, oder? Mit einer solchen Armee kann man ganze Welten erobern, oder? Selbst mit der besten Ausrüstung könnte selbst eine Million Klonkrieger wohl kaum auch nur einen einzigen Planeten beherrschen, geschweige denn kontrollieren, oder? Was meint ihr?--85.3.132.124 20:35, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :9 Soldaten (Squad)*4(Platoon)*4(company)*4(battalion)*4(regiment)*4(legion) (zwischenstand=9216)*4(star corps)*4(sector army)*2(systems army)*10+300'000=3'249'120 Soldaten (Quelle ist Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic) 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:35, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Wie bitte? Wie sollen denn 3 249 120 Soldaten gegen Milliarden Kampfdroiden kämpfen? Damit könnte man ja nicht einmal die Hauptstadt der Republik verteidigen, geschweige denn Coruscant selbst. So ein Schwachsinn. Nur schon der Todesstern alleine besitzt eine Besatzung von über einer Million.--83.79.148.211 11:48, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::also 1. ist nun mal so, stand im drehbuch und star wars ist trotzdem cool 2.coruscant hat nur eine Stadt!!!!!--RC-8015-Fi 14:18, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ich glaube, dass mit Stadt die spätere Imperial City gemeint ist. --83.78.98.201 12:00, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) Sturmtruppen Sind Klonkrieger und Sturmtruppen nicht ein und dasselbe? Die sehen gleich aus, nur dass es offenbar sehr viel mehr Sturmtruppen als Klonsoldaten gibt. Dann haben die Kloner auf Kamina während des galaktischen Bürgerkriegs aber Gas gegeben...--83.78.98.201 12:00, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nein, es gab zwar nter den Sturmtruppen noch immer Klone, die meisten waren aber normale Menschen. Erst Thrawn hat wieder angefangen, im großen Stil Soldaten zu klonen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:05, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) aber eine zeit lang waren es die normalen kamino klne mit 10 jahren ausbildungszeit plus die spparti klone mit1 jahr ausbildungszeit nach dem moto quantität geht über qualität--RC-8015-Fi 08:59, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Trotzdem sollte man vielleicht die formulierung ändern, denn "die meisten klontruppen wurden durch sturmtruppen ersetzt" klingt als wären dafür extra neue einheiten bereit gestellt worden. in wirklichkeit aber wurden die "klontruppen in sturmtruppen umbenannt und durch nicht-klone ergänzt" oder so ähnlich sollte man das vielleicht formulieren. gruß Comenor 08:15, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Ausbildung Wie kann man umgerechnet 10 Jährige schon in die Ausbildung stecken? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.239.196.134 (Diskussion) 18:11, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST)) :Wenn man bedenkt, wann man im Mittelalter mit der Ausbildung begann, ist das wohl kein Problem, isb. da Klonkieger keine Schulbildung oder so benötigen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:16, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) wieso 10 jährige? das beginnt schon mit 3-4 jahren--RC-8015-Fi 10:31, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Clone Madness Warum litten die Klone von Kamino nicht daran? Und woran lag es, dass die Jedi problemblos mit den Klonen zusammen Kämpfen konnten, ohne dieses "seltsame Gefühl zu haben", welches Luke auf der Katana hatte?--188.102.76.231 14:27, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, die kamionansichen Klone hatten 10 Jahre, um erwachsen zu werden und eine eigene Persönlichkeit heranzubilden, während Thrawns Klontruppen nur einige Wochen hatten und daher kaum eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:31, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Thrawns Klone sind zu dem keine Kaminoklone, sondern spartii (ist das richtiggeschrieben) klone, deswegen ist es warscheinlich auch nicht einmal der gleiche klonprozess. grußComenor 08:18, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST)